


Message to Tim: ‘Are you still mad at me?‘

by Marudny_Robot



Series: Radio Gotham AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: Jason just needs some help.





	Message to Tim: ‘Are you still mad at me?‘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaciya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/gifts).



> Based on [this](https://glaciya.tumblr.com/post/170462783152/jaytimare-you-still-mad-i-feel-like-jason-would) and [this](https://marudny-robot.tumblr.com/post/170809599180/glaciya-marudny-robot-glaciya) headcanon exchange with Pisces314.  
> You should also see [that sweet fanart](https://lilalou-draws.tumblr.com/post/170845153159/tiny-drawing-based-on-this-wonderful-drabble-by) based on this drabble, made by [Li_La_Lou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_La_Lou) and also [that sweet fanart](https://nanadrawsrobins.tumblr.com/post/171693823182/inspired-by-message-to-tim-are-you-still-mad-at) by [@nanadrawsrobins](https://nanadrawsrobins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

“… _And with that news, let’s end with all that negativity and depressing vibes, giving place to something more cheerful. Amy, would you please…?_ ”

“ _Sure, Max! Let’s start with some funk for this surprisingly sunny day in Gotham…!”_

Tim turned the volume slightly up on the computer, absentmindedly shaking his head to the tune of Uptown Funk. There were reports to write, finances to check and people to sway over in the WE today and he really wasn’t up to it today.

At least, he would have an hour or two of uninterrupted radio-time.

(Honestly, it’s annoying how most of those geezers at WE like to lecture Tim on everything and anything on what’s appropriate for CEO.

As if they weren’t moving to ABBA before, when someone blasted it from their cubicle.)

“… _And now, break for some messages from you guys – remember, if you want us to relay your message, contact us on…”_

Tim closed his eyes and stretched his arms. It was as good time as any, to not think about what to write for a moment. He looked at his phone and huffed, seeing another text from his boyfriend.

_Are you still mad?_ It said.

And no, Tim wasn’t mad. He stopped being mad thirty-two text’s ago. He was only busy and _slightly irritated_ at work he has to do.

But he won’t write the answer back. Not yet. He would like to hear that directly from Jay. Face to face. He won’t answer him before that.

(Besides, he _was_ also slightly curious, how long it would take Jay to do that. Because Tim won’t answer first. Nope. Not a chance.)

“… _she hopes you are safe and that pepper-spray isn’t really needed as much as she feared.”_

“ _We also hope that. Gotham or not – everyone prefer to be safe walking on the street.”_

“ _Now, for our last message: ‘To Tim, from Jason: Are you still mad at me?”_

“ _OH! What has Jason done?”_

“ _I honestly have no idea, but do you hear the desperation in this message? Sounds like me, every time my wife is mad at me.”_

“ _It’s really telling, if you can tell it based on experience, Max.”_

“ _Cold, Amy. Cold.”_

“ _My bad. But hopefully, Jason would have more luck than you.”_

“ _Hopefully. In my experience, Jayson – bouquet of roses did the trick. But you may want try something different…”_

“ _Maybe cook something? There’s saying that the way to man’s heart is trough his stomach, after all.”_

“ _Excellent idea! Now, putting that aside, let’s go back to some music…”_

Tim chuckled, because, _honestly, Jay…_

But, _well…_ he was getting slightly hungry now…

 

(That day, in the end Jason asked him face-to-face – while stuttering and offering home-made dinner as peace offering.

Tim quickly calmed him down.)

&&&&

“… _Now, for the next person! …Hello? Can you introduce yourself?”_

“ _Em, yeah… I mean! Jason. I’m Jason.”_

“ _Hi, Jason! And why did you decided to call us?”_

“ _Well… I wanted to give a message to my… boyfriend…”_

“ _Relax. Go on.”_

“ _So, Tim… If you are listening… Are you still mad at me?”_

“ _Oh my! Did you heard that, Tim – whoever you are? You really want to be mad at that poor soul?”_

“ _But, Jason – could you share with us, what did you do to make your boyfriend mad at you?”_

“…”

“ _Jason?”_

“…”

“ _I think he disconnected, Max.”_

“ _Yup. He did. Wait a minute! Didn’t we had something similar before?”_

“ _Mhmm… Wasn’t it when…”_

&&&&

“ _Hi! Who is on air with us?”_

“ _Ehmm… Jason?”_

“ _And what is troubling you, Jason? How could we help?”_

“ _So… You see… my boyfriend is mad at me, again…”_

“ _Wait a minute, Jason, please!”_

“ _Amy?”_

“ _Shh, Max. Jason! I have a question for you – and I’m sorry if this sounds weird, but: haven’t you called us before?”_

“ _Wait, Amy… Are you saying…?”_

“ _Shh, Max! So? Jason?”_

“ _I… I might have…”_

“ _And you called with similar problems, right? Your boyfriend being mad at you?”_

“… _Yes. Yes, it was me, before.”_

“ _Ok, Amy! Let’s stop interrogating this poor guy and let’s give him some advice! So. Your boyfriend is mad at you. You want some advice on how to stop this, am I correct?”_

“ _Yeah! I tried too many things, already… I seriously need help.”_

“ _Ok, let’s start from this – tell us what you already tried.”_

“ _So, for starters…”_

&&&&

“ _Hello! Who’s with us, now?”_

“… _It’s Jason.”_

“ _The one with boyfriend problems?”_

“ _Yup.”_

“ _Your boyfriend is mad at you, again?”_

“ _Uh-huh.”_

“ _Isn’t it your 7 th call during last two months?” “Man, what did you do this time?”_

“ _I forgot to buy more coffee.”_

“ _Ooh…! Well, you could always said that coffee is unhealthy for… Tim? Did I got it right?”_

“ _Yeah, Tim. And 'no’, Max – I didn’t say it, because I actually want to live.”_

“ _I can relate to Tim, actually.”_

“ _Seriously, Amy?! Ok, so what do you suggest, Jason should do?”_

“ _Well… buying coffee sounds like a must, but have you considered buying some better kind of coffee…?”_

&&&&

“ _Who’s with us?”_

“ _Jason.”_

“ _Jason! Hi! Are we thinking about other methods to placate Tim?”_

“… _Um, no. Not exactly.”_

“ _Oh? So why are you calling us?”_

“ _That post on your website? The 'What Jason should do’? Very helpful, by the way, thanks.”_

“ _No problem! We honestly didn’t expected it to be so popular – so, thank YOU!”_

“ _Hah… Well, happy to help!…So… I’m asking about one of the answers there.”_

“ _Sure, go on!”_

“ _Were can I cheaply obtain 3 truckloads of  glitter? Like. Seriously? Where?”_

“… “

“…”

“…”

“… _I did not expect this. And I’m from Gotham.”_

“ _Our listeners? Help? Do you have any idea?”_

&&&&

“… _Hold on, Jay! I think, some other listener may have an answer to your problem!… Amy, would you read the message for everyone?”_

“ _Of course! So, it’s message from 'Tim’ and it says… oh.”_

“ _Oh?”_

“ _OH!”_

“ _Amy? You are scaring me. Why are you grinning?”_

“ _Well… You see, Max. I think Jason have nothing to worry about.”_

“ _And you assume this on…?”_

“ _Sorry, but I can’t read this aloud. It’s sweet, but also not exactly something you should say on air. Jason? Still there?”_

“… _Yes?”_

“ _Ok. We should end our chat here. Go home to Tim.”_

“ _Amy?”_

“ _Trust me, guys – I know what I’m saying. Jason, I’ll forward the message to you in a moment. Now! Go to your man!”_

“… _Aaaannnd… he disconnected. What was in the message, Amy?”_

“ _I’ll show you, but first! Time for some music!”_


End file.
